youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Darcy
Overview Darcy is labled "The Sneaky Bitch". Darcy was a contestant in Seasons 3 and 4 of Total Drama Camp. In Season 3, she played an antagonistic role, in which she manipulated most of the contestants and made the final 2. However, she lost the finale to Heather. In Season 4, Darcy slowly changed into a nicer person, and it was revealed that she is bisexual. However, she was backstabbed by Mandy and eliminated. Season 3 In Seasons 3 Darcy entered with only one thing in mind... Winning and being the total and complete bitch she was. Darcy dominated in this season with Heather by her side. Though they were partners from the beginning they began to hate each other more and more after every episode. Throughout the season she dated Sam then turned into a douche and then kissed Trent which then also turned into a douche so she realized so doesn't need a man. She was in many alliances but stuck with Heather all the way to the final 2. In the end, Darcy got second place and started having a new outlook on life. Season 4 In Season 4 Darcy came back as the same old bitchy Darcy. Her biggest enemy Heather was out of the competition and it was her time to actually make friends and have fun. Through the season she made friends with Laura right off the bat. Laura started to make her a better person, showing her who she really was. After Mandy debuted Laura and Darcy became really good friends with her and made an alliance. Later in the season Darcy started to have feelings for Laura and kissed her out of no where. At first Laura was a little hesitant then later became one of the most beloved couples in Total Drama Camp history. Larcy Shared their first 'REAL' kiss when Mandy betrayed Darcy and got everyone to vote her out. Darcy left as a Hero and put her villainous ways behind her. Darcy is confirmed to return in Season 5. Season 5 Darcy will be returning in season 5. Trivia * Darcy is the first of 2 contestants to not be straight. ** The other is Laura ** Larcy is the first gay couple. * Darcy shares some similarities with Dawn ** Both had 2 showmances ** Both eliminations in Season 4 were caused by Mandy. ** Both have been on three teams. ** Both names start with "Da" ** Both are enemies with Heather and Mandy. ** Both have made the final 2 *** Both faced an antagonist in the final 2. *** Both were in an all female final 2. ** Both the same height at 4'10 * Darcy holds the record for causing the most eliminations overall with 9 eliminations. ** In Season 3 she eliminated Dawn and Roogle, Tyler, Roogle and Harold, Katie, Daisy, and Sadie. ** In Season 4 she also eliminated Tyler. Gallery 3-cc-Darcy.png darcybitch.png Darcyab-0.png Category:Larcy Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females